Sophomores
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: Sun-Hi Song, Corki Chang and Jodi Mappa, the band XO-IQ, become Sophomores at Mackendrick Prep, a boarding school. Sun Hi is nicknamed Suny after becoming one of the popular kids. Meanwhile, Corki gets back together with Jared Anderson and Jodi meets a boy. Sun-Inc (Sun-Hi X Linc) VS Sun-HI X OC, Jorki and Jodi X OC, Joeb (Jodi X Caleb) return TBA.
1. Sophomores Prologue

**The first chapter of my first Make It Pop story is here!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Make It Pop.**

**Prologue**

**Sun Hi**

XO-IQ, my band, are performing at Mackendrick Prep, our school.

My now light purple with dark purple tips waist length hair's curly and down with a light purple headband over it.

I'm wearing a light grey long sleeved sailor crop top with a sparkly light purple neckline with a sparkly dark purple bow and a sparkly light purple hem over a sparkly light purple strapless top that's long at the back, a sparkly dark purple knee length skirt, light grey platform heels with sparkly light purple soles and a sparkly dark purple bow on each one, bronze studs, a fancy bronze choker, short sparkly dark purple gloves and a sparkly light purple ribbon tied around my waist in a bow.

I'm also wearing nude blush and lipstick, light grey eyeshadow and mascara and a diamond heart gem by my left eye.

Corki's hair's curly and down with a black headband over it.

She's wearing a white long sleeved sailor crop top with a sparkly light pink neckline with a sparkly dark pink bow and a sparkly light pink hem over a sparkly light pink strapless top that's long at the back, a sparkly dark pink knee length skirt, white platform heels with sparkly light pink soles and a sparkly dark pink bow on each one, gold studs, a fancy gold choker, short sparkly dark pink gloves and a sparkly light pink ribbon tied around her waist in a bow.

She's also wearing nude blush and lipstick and white eyeshadow and mascara.

Jodi's hair's curly and down with a black headband over it.

She's wearing a black long sleeved sailor crop top with a sparkly light blue neckline with a sparkly dark blue bow and a sparkly light blue hem over a sparkly light blue strapless top that's long at the back, a sparkly dark blue knee length skirt, black platform heels with sparkly light blue soles and a sparkly dark blue bow on each one, silver studs, a fancy silver choker, short sparkly dark blue gloves and a sparkly light blue ribbon tied around her waist in a bow.

She's also wearing nude blush and lipstick and black eyeshadow and mascara.

XO-IQ sang Do It.

I stopped fantasying.

My hair's straight and down with a bun.

I'm wearing light purple and dark purple frameless sunglasses with diamond studs on the lenses, a light purple and dark purple crop top that's strapless on the left and long sleeved on the right with diamond studs on the neckline and hem over a light grey sleeveless top that's long at the back with thin straps, a dark purple skirt that's short at the front and ankle length at the back, light purple and dark purple platform boots with diamond studs on the top, big light purple and dark purple star studs with diamond studs on the points, a light purple and dark purple ribbon with diamond studs tied around my neck in a bow and one around my left wrist, short light grey fingerless gloves over short dark purple gloves and a light purple belt with diamond studs.

My fingernails are bright purple.

I'm also wearing nude blush and lipstick, light purple eyeshadow, dark purple mascara and a diamond gem by my nose.

I SAW CORKI!

Her hair's now black with platinum tips and waist length. It's straight and in a bun with hair covering her left eye with a black headband over it.

She's wearing a white long sleeved backless sailor dress-top with a light pink neckline with a dark pink bow and a light pink hem over a light pink and dark pink strapless bikini-styled crop top, a dark pink mini skirt, white platform heels with light pink soles and a dark pink bow on each one, gold studs, a fancy gold choker, short dark pink gloves and a light pink ribbon tied around her waist in a bow.

She's also wearing nude blush and lipstick, light pink eyeshadow and dark pink mascara.

"CORKI," I shouted excitedly.

"SUN HI!"

I SAW JODI!

Her hair's now black with bright blue tips and waist length. It's straight and down with a black beanie over it.

She's wearing a black strapless short backless see through suit with light blue and dark blue shorts over a light blue and dark blue strapless bikini-styled crop top, black high tops with light blue and dark blue at the bottom and short black fingerless gloves.

Her fingernails are bright blue.

She's also wearing nude blush and lipstick, light blue eyeshadow and dark blue mascara.

"JODI," I shouted excitedly.

"SUN HI!"

"JODI," Corki shouted excitedly.

"CORKI!" Corki, Jodi and I hugged. "I MISSED YOU GIRLS...AND YOU GIRLS OBVIOUSLY MISSED ME," I shouted excitedly.

"I MISSED YOU GIRLS TOO," Corki shouted excitedly.

Jodi nodded.

I said ",SOPHOMORE YEAR! LET'S DO IT!"

**XO-IQ are Sophomores! **

**You review and the second chapter will be up later toady.**

**-ILoveEveything6**


	2. Sophomores 1

**Here's the first real chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Make It Pop or Lay All Or Love On Me.**

**1**

**Corki**

I was looking through a book when Jared, my boyfriend, sat beside me and kissed my cheek.

He was wearing a red long sleeved button up shirt, denim shorts and white trainers.

Sun Hi(who's recording a vlog with her phone)and Jodi, my roommates at Mackendrick Prep and BFFs, gasped as they left our room. "JARED," they screamed excitedly.

"SUN HI AND JODI!" Sun Hi, Jodi and Jared embraced. "WE'RE HAPPY YOU'RE HERE AGAIN!"

"ME TOO!"

"YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY HAPPY TO BE REUNITED WITH YOUR MOST FABULOUS FRIEND," Sun Hi screamed excitedly ",YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE!"

"We are going to Club Ry-Ri in an hour," Jared said. The girls entered our room and he left the Mackendrick Prep Dormitory.

At Club Ry-Ri, Jared and I sang Lay All Your Love On Me.

My hair's curly and in a bun with hair covering my left eye with my black headband over it.

I'm wearing a black long sleeved crop top with a red neckline with a dark red bow and a red hem, a dark red mini skirt, black platform heels with red soles and a dark red bow on each one, my gold studs, my fancy gold choker, short dark red see through gloves and a red ribbon tied around my waist in a bow.

My fingernails are sparkly red.

I'm also wearing nude blush and lipstick, sparkly red eyeshadow and sparkly dark red mascara.

Jared is wearing a peach long sleeved button up shirt, jeans, his white trainers and a white tie.

Everybody cheered.

"I love you, Corki Chang."

"I love you too, Jared Anderson."

He kissed my cheek.

Everybody cheered again.

**You review and I'll try and get the second chapter up as soon as I can.**

**-ILoveEverything6**


	3. Sophomores 2

**Here's the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Make It Pop.**

**2**

**Sun Hi**

Day 2 of Sophomore Year Corki, Jodi and I walked into the maths classroom and gasped.

My hair's in a braided crown with white heart-shaped sunglasses over it.

I'm wearing a white elbow sleeved knee length backless dress with _XO-IQ _in black and a black polkadot pattern over a white and purple strapless bikini-styled crop top, white platform boots with a black polkadot pattern, big white studs, a white ribbon tied around my neck in a bow and around my right wrist, short white fingerless gloves over short purple gloves and a black belt.

I'm also wearing nude blush and lipstick, white eyeshadow and mascara and a white heart gem by my left eye.

Corki's hair's straight and down with a white headband with a pink heart pattern over it.

She's wearing a white long sleeved short backless button up dress with a pink heart pattern over a white and peach strapless bikini-styled crop top, white platform heels with a pink heart pattern, white studs, a fancy white choker, short pink gloves and a pink ribbon tied around her waist in a bow.

She's also wearing nude blush and lipstick, white eyeshadow and pink mascara.

Jodi's hair's half tied up with a white beanie with _XO-IQ _in pink over it.

She's wearing a white strapless zip up bikini-styled crop top with _XO-IQ _in pink over a blue sleeveless top that's long at the back with thin straps, pink shorts, white high tops with _XO-IQ _in pink on each one and short white fingerless gloves.

She's also wearing nude blush and lipstick and white eyeshadow and mascara.

The boy we gasped at is wearing a purple elbow sleeved shirt, denim knee length pants and dark gray trainers.

Class started. I almost vlogged. MISS SMITH WALKED UP TO ME!

She has tan skin, magenta eyes and blonde hair that's in a bun.

She's wearing a magenta blazer that's unbuttoned over a white knee length dress with a Peter Pan collar over black see through tights, magenta heels, magenta studs, a magenta bead neckless and a magenta belt.

Her fingernails are magenta.

She's also wearing magenta blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

"What is your name," she asked.

"S...Sun Hi S...Song..."

"Class, do 1.1. Miss Song, follow me to the principals office." Miss Smith and I walked out of the maths classroom and into the principals office minutes later.

Miss Diona's hair's in a bun.

She's wearing a violet blazer that's unbuttoned over a white knee length button up dress over black see through tights, violet heels, gold studs, a gold chain neckless and a violet belt.

Her fingernails are violet.

She's also wearing nude blush and lipstick and violet eyeshadow and mascara.

I sat at her desk.

"Miss Song almost used her phone in class, Miss Diona."

Miss Diona took my phone. "You have detention for a week, Miss Song," she said ",Bring the performing arts teacher, Miss Smith. He is also the vice-principal and the dormitory adviser."

Miss Smith walked out of the room and brought Mr S minutes later.

He's wearing a purple short sleeved button up shirt, jeans and black loafers.

"Miss Song almost used her phone in class," Miss Smith said.

"She has detention for a week," Miss Diona said.

"You're grounded too," Mr Stark said.

"What are your parents' emails," Miss Smith asked.

"soojungsong jigu and sejunsong jigu."

Miss Smith typed _soojungsong jigu _on Miss Diona's laptop.

My parents in Seoul, South Korea appeared onscreen.

My mom has light skin, brown eyes and a black bob that's down.

She's wearing a red knee length dress with slight sleeves, red heels and red studs.

Her fingernails are red.

She's also wearing red blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

My dad has light skin, brown eyes and short black hair.

He's wearing a white blazer over a black long sleeved button up shirt, jeans and black loafers.

"Miss Song almost used her phone in class," Miss Smith said.

"She has detention for a week," Miss Diona said.

"She's grounded too," Mr Stark said.

"Sun Hi," my parents said.

Afterwards, Miss Smith, Mr Stark and I walked out of the room and in different directions. I walked up to the boy Corki, Jodi and I gasped at. My ex-boyfriend. "MISS DIONA TOOK MY PHONE AND I HAVE DETENTION AND I'M GROUNDED FOR A WEEK BECAUSE OF YOU, LINC!"

"YOU USED IT IN CLASS, SUN HI," he angrily shouted.

MISS DIONA WALKED UP TO US! "MISS SONG! MR HARRISON!FOLLOW ME TO MY OFFICE! Miss Diona, Linc and I walked into the principals office.

Linc, Brooklyn Gold, Mackendrick Prep's queen bee, Autumy Tremblay, one of her best friends, Alexy Martin, one of her best friends, Connor Roy, the king of Mackendrick Prep and her boyfriend, Gavin Wilson, one of her best friends and Autumy's boyfriend, Luke Macdonald, one of her best friends and Alexy's boyfriend and I walked into the room again about five hours later.

Brooklyn has fair skin, autumn eyes and brown waist length curls with bangs and bright pink tips that's in a ponytail.

She's wearing a sparkly bright pink strapless crop top with a strap on the left, a denim mini skirt, sparkly bright pink heels, gold studs, a gold chain neckless, a gold chain bracelet on each wrist, sparkly bright pink elbow length fingerless gloves and a sparkly bright pink belt.

Her fingernails are sparkly bright pink.

She's also wearing sparkly bright pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Autumy has tan skin, autumn eyes and platinum waist length curls with bangs and light pink tips that's in a ponytail.

She's wearing a sparkly light pink strapless crop top with a strap on the left, a denim mini skirt, sparkly light pink heels, sparkly light pink studs, a sparkly light pink beed neckless, a sparkly light pink beed bracelet on each wrist, black elbow length fingerless gloves and a sparkly light pink belt.

Her fingernails are sparkly light pink.

She's also wearing sparkly light pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Alexy has pale skin, autumn eyes and black waist length curls with bangs and dark pink tips that's in a ponytail.

She's wearing a sparkly dark pink strapless crop top with a strap on the left, a denim mini skirt, sparkly dark pink heels, sparkly dark pink studs, a sparkly dark pink beed neckless, a sparkly dark pink beed bracelet on each wrist, black elbow length fingerless gloves and a sparkly dark pink belt.

Her fingernails are sparkly dark pink.

She's also wearing sparkly dark pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Connor has fair skin, bright blue eyes and brown shoulder length hair with bright blue tips.

He's wearing a bright blue jacket with _C _in black on the right that's unzipped over a black shirt, denim shorts, bright blue sneakers, gold studs, a gold chain neckless, short black fingerless gloves and a bright blue belt.

Gavin has pale skin, dark blue eyes and black shoulder length hair with dark blue tips.

He's wearing a dark blue leather jacket with _G_ in black on the right that's unzipped over a black shirt, denim shorts, dark blue sneakers, dark blue studs, a dark blue beed neckless, short black fingerless gloves and a dark blue belt.

Luke has tan skin, light blue eyes and platinum shoulder length hair with light blue tips.

He's wearing a light blue jacket with _L_ in black on the right that's unzipped over a black shirt, jeans, light blue sneakers, light blue studs, a light blue beed neckless, short black fingerless gloves and a light blue belt.

"Brooklyn Gold, Autumy Tremblay, Alexy Martin, Connor Roy, Gavin Wilson and Luke Macdonald," I said.

"Suny Song and Linc Harrison," Brooklyn said.

"Sun Hi," I said.

"Suny," Brooklyn said ",You're one of us."

"You too, Linc," Connor said.

"Why are you guys here," I asked.

"See what they are wearing," Miss Diona said.

Corki, Jodi and I were in our beds about nine hours later.

My hair's in a braided crown.

I'm wearing a white elbow sleeved knee length backless nightgown with _XO-IQ _in black and a black polkadot pattern.

Corki's hair's down.

She's wearing a white long sleeved short backless nightgown with two buttons at the top and a pink heart pattern.

Jodi's hair's half tied up.

She's wearing a white sleeveless crop top with a zipper at the top and _XO-IQ_ in pink and her pink shorts.

"Girls. Brooklyn Gold, Autumy Tremblay, Alexy Martin, Connor Roy, Gavin Wilson and Luke Macdonald made me one of them. Brooklyn nicknamed me Suny."

"Will you dress like them," Corki asked.

"Will you," Jodi asked.

"Maybe."

**You review and I'll try and get the third chapter up as soon as I can.**

**-ILoveEverything6**


	4. Pine Trees Preview

**To celebrate my first Make It Pop story Sophomores being half completed here's the first preview of my first Gravity Falls story!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gravity Falls. **

Mabel and Dipper Pines or the Pine Twins, wheel chaired Wendy Corduroy and Ongaku Bēsu, two of their best friends and Dipper's former romantic interests and merman Mermando Agua and Moon Drummond, the other two of their best friends and Mabel's romantic interests, are performing on the beach. The Pine Twins are the lead singers, Wendy is a singer and the keyboardist, Ongaku is a singer and the bassist, Mermando is a singer and the guitarist and Moon is a singer and the drummer.

Mabel is wearing a pink cropped sweater vest with a gold ochre 3D pine tree over a gold ochre sleeveless button up shirt that's tied at the bottom, a pink mini skirt covered with gold ochre pine trees, white socks, black high tops, gold ochre pine tree studs and a red tie.

Her brown waist length hair with bangs' straight and down with a pink headband with a gold ochre pine tree on the left over it.

She's also wearing sparkly pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Dipper is wearing a red cardigan with a gold ochre 3D pine tree on the right over a gold ochre long sleeved button up shirt, gold ochre pants, short white socks with a thin red stripe on each one, black high tops and a pink tie.

A red beanie with a gold ochre pine tree on the right's over his short brown messy hair.

Wendy is wearing a green long sleeved button up shirt with a white 3D pine tree on the left that's unbuttoned and tied at the bottom over a white long sleeved crop top over a pink top with slight sleeves, green pants covered with white pine trees, white pine tree studs and a black tie.

Her red waist length hair's curly and down with a green headband with a white pine tree on the left over it.

She's also wearing pink blush and lipstick and sparkly green eyeshadow and mascara.

Ongaku is a 22 year old Japanese woman with light skin, light brown eyes and baby pink waist length hair with light brown roots that's curly and down.

She's wearing a sparkly baby pink crop top that's strapless on the left and long sleeved on the right with a white 3D pine tree, sparkly baby pink half pants half shorts covered with white pine trees over white tights, black high tops, sparkly baby pink studs with white pine trees, a sparkly baby pink beed neckless with a white pine tree, a sparkly baby pink beed bracelet with a white pine tree on her left wrist and short white fingerless gloves over short sparkly baby pink gloves.

She's also wearing baby pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Moon is a 23 year old man with pale skin, dark brown eyes and black shoulder length hair.

He's wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a blue 3D pine tree, blue shorts and black high tops.

Will the Pine Twins, Wendy, Ongaku, Mermando and Moon become a band?

**Pine Trees…coming soon…**


End file.
